


Cold Water

by itsyoublueeyes



Category: Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, fluff?????, i was bored can you tell, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoublueeyes/pseuds/itsyoublueeyes
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: We both planned to stay up all night but you ended up falling asleep and you just woke up to me standing next to you with a bowl of cold water in my hands-I can explain





	Cold Water

“Mm… Scorpius.”

Albus was mumbling in his sleep again, but Scorpius wasn't listening as he was out of the room. The two were alone at Malfoy Manor for Christmas break. Albus’ parents let him stay for a few days, though they didn't know that Draco and Astoria were on vacation in France. 

The two had fallen asleep the night before, though they had planned on staying up all night and just talking. The boys were best friends, though neither knew that they were in love with each other. 

There was a clang from the kitchen, but it was quite loud so Albus could hear it. There was some shuffling before the door to Scorpius’ bedroom opened and shut again. 

Albus yawned before rolling over and opening his eyes. Scorpius saw his best friend’s eyes open, his own eyes wide. Albus looked down to see his best friend holding a bowl of water, raising an eyebrow at the sight. 

“Uhm… Scorp?” He asked in confusion, glancing between the water and Scorpius’ face. “Why are you holding a bowl of water?” Albus asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

Scorpius’ pale face was tinted a rosy red. “Uh… No reason.” He said, putting the bowl down and moving to grab clothes to get dressed. 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Come on, there has to be a reason you have a bowl of water.” He said, reaching out to dip his finger in it. “It's ice cold too!”

Scorpius let out a small giggle before clasping his hand over his mouth. Albus’ eyes widened before glancing at the clock, which read two in the afternoon. 

“You wouldn't…” Came Albus’ voice, shaking his head. “But I would, best friend.” Scorpius answered with a grin, turning to face him. 

“I can't believe you were going to throw cold water at me!” Albus said, though he was laughing either way as he got to his feet and pounced at Scorpius. 

The blonde squealed as Albus jumped onto his back, grabbing ahold of his legs so the latter didn't fall. “You're insane!” Scorpius accused as Albus just laughed and ruffled Scorpius’ hair. 

“Come on, horsey!” Albus teased, tugging on Scorpius’ shoulders teasingly. Scorpius laughed and started to walk, quickly heading down the stairs before breaking into a slow run once they were down. 

Albus laughed and held on tighter, burying his face in Scorpius’ blonde locks. When they reached the sitting room, Scorpius wasn't paying attention and tripped over the foot of an arm chair, sending them both to the ground. 

Sprawled out with Albus on top of Scorpius, the two were both giggling like crazy. “You're crazy!” Albus accused with a laugh as Scorpius shook his head. “No, you are! I don't understand how you can fall asleep at midnight and not wake up until well after two!” He laughed. 

Scorpius shifted so he was on his back, Albus still on top of him. “Why hello there.” Albus teased, looking down at him. The boys’ eyes met and their smiles faded, Scorpius’ lip trapped between his teeth. They stared at each other for a short while before Albus’ hand cupped Scorpius’ cheek and they were soon kissing. 

The kiss as slow and sweet, Scorpius’ hand soon moving up to rest on the back of Albus’ neck. The kiss soon turned heated, every kiss hungry and desperate for more. Albus shifted to be closer to Scorpius, pressing up against him and earning a groan from the blonde’s mouth. 

Scorpius was the first to pull away, earning a whine from Albus. “Fuck, Al.” He breathed, leaning back against the ground and closing his eyes. “Is everything okay?” Albus asked quickly, his face full of worry as he watched his best friend.

Scorpius let out a laugh and nodded, opening his eyes to look up at Albus. “Everything is amazing.” He said with a grin, pressing their lips together for a moment. “But no matter how much I’ve dreamed about doing this, I never really thought I’d be hard while lying on the floor in the sitting room.” He laughed softly. 

Albus blushed slightly, looking down. It was true, there was a bulge in Scorpius’ trousers, though the same could be said for his own. “Maybe we need that cold water.” Albus teased with a grin, moving to stand up and offering Scorpius a hand. 

Scorpius took his hand, pulling him upstairs to his bedroom. “Or maybe a warm shower would help us even more.” He said with a slight smirk, winking teasingly. Albus nodded and followed him up the stairs. 

“I think you're quite right.”


End file.
